


The Bazooka Chronicles

by gadaursan



Series: Heroic Clam Squad [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Humor, character death for in case something bad happens in the future, i'll add more tags as i go along, my obligatory poor attempt to write comedy, the Vongola don't learn from not locking the thing away whenever the kids visit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gadaursan/pseuds/gadaursan
Summary: A series of drabbles about whoever has the misfortune to be hit by the Ten Year Bazooka, whether by sheer accident or Hatsume rummaging through the Vongola armory without permission.





	The Bazooka Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> As of now, I will be posting everything out of order because it's easier to write this way. This takes place somewhere at some point when Deku gets on a first name basis with the Vongola family and probably has freer access to their local Japan facility.

Another day of weekend training at the Vongola facility, and Deku was on a quick break. He figured that All Might would not escape Ryohei's attention for another hour, and not knowing what else he could do, he found himself lounging in Tsuna's office, getting some of his own homework done. Tsuna never took mind of his intrusions, and the two worked in a comfortable silence, interrupted by the faint shuffling of papers.

Then a question dawned on Deku's mind.

"Tsuna, what were you like as a kid?"

The man paused in between reading a sidekick's report as he tried to form the right words.

"I was a terrible kid," Tsuna lamented. "I skipped school all the time, got really bad grades, and never cleaned my room. This was before and after I was training to be a mafia boss."

"Really?" Deku raised an eyebrow. "I never took you to be like that."

"Well, yeah, it's called character development."

"He was a handful, that's for sure," an unannounced visitor took the couch opposite Tsuna's desk, a cup of espresso on hand. "And I know all about it."

"Reborn," Tsuna greeted the newcomer, albeit sternly. "Here to drop off your report?"

"No," the former hitman smiled glibly. "I did that this morning. It's at the very bottom of your stack. You and I both know it's important, so you better finish all the other ones."

Tsuna glared back in disdain and went back to his work, grumbling about how turning into a Pro Hero had not lessened the amount of paperwork. But then he stopped writing, his eyes turning gold in the span of a few seconds.

"Wait a second."

"What's wrong?" Reborn actually showed some concern for once this entire conversation.

"I don't know, I just-"

Before Tsuna could finish speaking, an explosion of pink smoke burst from where he was sitting. The first thing Deku thought to do was leap over his seat and run to the man's desk.

"Tsuna?!"

Deku heard a cough from the cloud, and he lurched over across the desk, waving his hands to disperse the smoke. His hand made contact with a face, and the same voice yelped in pain.

"Oh, sorry!" Deku retracted his hands. "I didn't mean to slap you!"

"O-Ow…"

Once the smoke cleared, Deku thought at first that nothing had changed, except maybe the clothes. But after a few seconds, he realized that the Tsuna before him was clearly not an adult. In fact, he was actually the near same height as Deku himself. Judging from the blue cardigan and white dress blouse, he guessed this boy could be in high school or in his final year at middle school.

"Where…" Deku noticed that his voice hadn't dropped yet, either. "Where am I?"

Tsuna looked around the office, then to his desk. Upon realizing his situation, he slid off his chair, groaning as he sank. "Oh… not again…"

"Welcome to the future, Tsuna," Reborn reached for his espresso mug, as if the presence of a younger version of the boy was an actual regular occurrence. In fact, Deku didn't remember the man doing anything while the entire incident happened so far.

"Oh," The young Tsuna sighed in defeat as he climbed back into his chair, still looking as worse for wear as he had been since he got here. "Guess I'll wait a few minutes."

"Wait…" Deku looked from Tsuna to Reborn, then back again. "Wait, what?"

"Oh, you haven't seen this before, have you?" Reborn realized Deku's confusion like an afterthought. "This is the result of the Ten Year Bazooka."

"The Ten Year what now?"

"Ten Year Bazooka," Reborn repeated the name. "It's a special bazooka. If you get hit with it, you trade places with your ten year older self for short time. It's been developed by the mafia more than ten years ago."

"Wait, it's not a quirk?"

"Pretty sure someone in the Bovino Family had that quirk, but because it was so effective, they replicated it into a machine, hence the Bazooka. But they were a terribly weak family so nothing really came out of the development aside from accidents like this."

"Bovino Family…" Deku took note of the name and jotted it down in the corner of his homework for safekeeping once he returned to his seat.

"So, Tsuna," Reborn turned his attention back to Tsuna. "Was it Lambo?"

"Yeah," Tsuna grumbled as he straightened some of the papers on his future self's desk. "And in the middle of studying for my history test, too…"

The boy went straight to putting the desk back in order, not bothering to look up from his desk, but once he realized his mistake, he stopped whatever he was doing and stared straight at Deku.

"Uh… who are you?"

Before Deku could answer, Reborn flashed the boy a smile that was clearly up to no good.

"Just another member of your family. He wants to learn from you."

"What?!" Tsuna jumped out of his seat. "No way! Why is there another kid in the mafia, and in my family? The hell is wrong with future me…?"

"Uh… I'm not joining the mafia or anything," Deku corrected him. He wasn't sure how this future thing worked, like if he wasn't allowed to talk about life-changing events to past versions of themselves. But he really didn't want this young Tsuna to believe he did far more crimes than he actually committed at this age.

"What do you mean?" The younger Tsuna gave him the most perplexed expression. "This is my office in the future. It's just the inevitable future that I'm the Vongola Tenth, isn't it?"

"No, but…" Deku explained. "You're not a mafia boss… anymore. In the future."

Then it appeared that the gears in Tsuna's head finally clicked in place.

"Wait, you mean I actually get to quit the mafia?!"

Deku could swear he could see tears of joy springing from the boy's eyes. The click of a gun by his ear killed the relief out of the displaced child.

"Don't get any funny ideas," Reborn said most sternly. "You still have to become the Vongola Decimo to get where you are right now."

"Aw man..." Even so, Tsuna's pout turned into a small smile to himself. "Well… at least this is a good future."

Another explosion of pink broke the conversation, and Deku heard an older man cough behind the smoke. Tsuna was back to himself again, waving away the smoke. He regarded his desk with a mix of scorn and relief.

"Oh thank god, it's over."

Deku laughed in disbelief at how their problem was solved. "Tsuna?!"

"Ah, you're back," Reborn noted lightly. His student made the most indignant shout.

"You shot me!"

"And the problem with that is…?"

Tsuna closed his mouth, not wanting to argue about past incidents, and he slipped back into his chair as if he hadn't just disappeared out of thin air several minutes ago. He looked at Deku, who was still shaking from partly laughter, fear, and confusion. Predictably, he let his mouth run into the horizon.

"What just happened? Your younger self was here and he was really scared of Reborn and- wait a minute, if you traded places with your future self, do you remember our meeting if at all?"

"Do I remember what happened?" Tsuna shrugged. "Nope. I can't recall."

"Tsuna was very forgetful at fifteen," Reborn said. "So don't get worried about changing the future or something."

"I’m not-" Tsuna tried to protest and then relented. "Okay, he's right. I really don't remember. I tend to forget after a few minutes anyways."

Before Deku ask any more questions about the Bazooka, Tsuna figured what he would do next and held up a hand to stop him.

"Look, if you want to know more about how the bazooka works, go ask Lambo or someone from the support department," he closed the subject. "Now, what happened when I was gone?"

"Uh, you were pretty scared," Deku answered, recalling how the younger Tsuna jumped at the sight of a gun pointed at him.

"Well, that's understandable."

"And I might have said you stopped being a mafia boss."

"To be honest, I always wanted to be a pro Hero when I was a kid," Tsuna smiled wistfully. "Even though I thought my quirk was shit back then. What else?"

"Uh, Reborn said I was in the family?"

The last statement made the Pro Hero pause, and he gave the former hitman the most baleful glare.

"I wasn't lying, Izuku," Reborn asserted. "You visit the place far too often to simply be browsing. You might as well join the family and work for Tsuna, at this point. He could use another sensible mind in this place."

Deku wanted to object again, but Tsuna visibly bristled by the claim. He was even upset enough to put down his pen.

"No, that's not true," Tsuna shot back. "I'm not training Izuku into our line of business. Izuku's busy enough on his own training with Toshinori. And I have no plans on plucking some poor kid from UA to work here on a whim."

"Now I didn't say Midoriya had to join," Reborn rolled his eyes. "I simply offered the position to him. Now if you'll excuse me…"

Reborn launched himself off his seat, then he was out the door. The Pro Hero let out a frustrated sigh and resumed his work again. Deku stayed back, still trying to shake off the shock from the most bizarre thing he's ever witnessed in this office. The explosions, the trading places, the story about the Bazooka… He'll need time to understand a bit more, but Tsuna and Reborn's conversation had him thinking.

"Um," Deku tried to get the man to talk again. "What did Reborn mean by… all that?"

"Ignore what Reborn said," Tsuna advised him. "When I first approached you, I wasn't doing it to recruit you. I was simply keeping my promise to Sir Nighteye to look after you for a bit."

"Would you want me to join the Vongola someday?"

Tsuna frowned, and after a while, he gave his answer.

"That would be your choice," He said slowly. "You would be greatly valued here, but I couldn't do that to Toshinori, let alone your parents. Your future is for your own to decide, not me."

Deku sighed in relief. "Oh… I see. Then I'll consider your offer."

"Well, okay, but that's if our going public actually works out," Tsuna sighed. "Honestly, even I don't think I'm capable of being a proper pro sometimes."

"You're doing great as far as I can tell," Deku reassured the man. He didn't miss the small smile from the corner of Tsuna's mouth.

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

The office then fell back into its comfortable silence once more.


End file.
